zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sarria Ion/My Goodbye to CWA - copied from soe forums for you all to see -
CWA Memories From the start of CWA and to its end I have seen many great things and some bad things happen with the game. I find it sad to see it end like many others. I have made many friends and great memories over the year and I feel I should share some of what I have seen. When I started the game back in 2010 shortly after Halloween was over like everyone I started out as a Non-Member. Back then I can remember being able to play alot of mini-game stages, own a little home with a Trophy room, own a mouse droid with some add ons, a few gear sets, and doing most with in game money I earned. Many of these items and things were changed over the years like that droid and Phase 1 clone armor being turned into sc items as well as less stages of mini games availble to Non-Members; in the months near the Closing of CWA I had seen them change how items were added in making more avalible to Non-Members. I also remember that for the first few years the game had in game parties hosted by some of the Staff helping working on the game. Some of the Events were sometimes based on mini-games and would let players race speeders or duel Emissaries(SOE Staff). After a few years these events started to happen less and less but added a chance that Emissaries would give out codes to players for a droid named D-0T, often when Emmissaries visted players homes in House Inspections or Winning in Trivia on the game or about Star Wars. I myself own D-0T from a Thanksgiving Event at an Emmisarries Ryloth lot where we played a game that many players called "The Boxing Game" but using house npc items then Boxxes and later a second code from a house inspection. I also Remember when CWA added its first mini game Saga for Ryloth, tho I never took part of it when it first came out, I was later able to play it with other players after SOE made it posible to play the stages from another players profile and for a short time in the Ryloth zone it was at that at that time was now a glitched area. Talking more on Ryloth zone would be that after the Ryloth saga ended SOE made a new zone almost the same as before but with the ablility to get into what was before OOB or Out of Bounds as well as the new starting area for new players. Then later 2 new forms of the Ryloth zone were added shortly after being leaked with one of the snapshots posted for an Update a few weeks before. These new forms were a Combat zone ment for new players, one that all players could travel to and one being the same zone but for new players joining the game to play threw to learn some basics of the game and was later called Glitch or Money Ryloth as players tended to port there and grind the easy enemies for credits; SOE made a few atempts to stop it but only managed to limit the ability to get there. After combat Classes were added players had taken advantage of the glitch zone again to level up faster, I my self being one and later for it was the first to max the first 4 classes and post it on the CWA SOE forums in doing all 4 in a little less then 5 days. One thing I can Remeber on using it was that that one player could have a deffence up based pet out and take no damage only in this zone and there was a chance if the droids focused fire on one single player they would be able to do nothing as other players attacked the droids giving all that attacked plus the player being targeted xp, credits, and later when it was added crafting componets(only commons and uncommons). Before I leave it out, the reward for finishing the Ryloth Saga was the title: " - player name -,Hero of Ryloth" Durring Life Day in CWA of 2010 SOE gave out a gear set named the Bravis Sith set to all Lifetime members or just the saber for having membership, becuase I got Lifetime only days later I was not one of the players that got any of it tho later soe added 2 more versions of it one being a blue Jedi Adept and another called the Crimson Sith set with the Crimson being the only other one with a saber. The Adept was in Crates and the Crimson bought with tokens earned on Felucia from missions that tend to involve combat. I remember the update that added combat to CWA being verry big in that it added combat on Umbara, mounts, jumping, and many glitches players loved and hated; one glitch was being able to glitch a weapon to attack many times at once leting some be able to take down some bosses with little help and was called the rapid fire glitch and was later patched and even later returned in a new form. Another famous glitch was the never ending flames glitch that made flame throwers spam there flames with no end and often lagged the game and SOE tired patching this glitch many times with no progress as normaly the same update the glitch returned in a new way and is still in the game(and a form of this glitch I myself was able to activate every type of "thrower at once" calling it the Super Thrower, and with one patched made it create less lag as it was the patch that fixed the rapid fire glitch) another well know glitch was being able to glitch the Force attack Force push like the rapid fire glitch that created lag, could one shot hard enemies and often created alot of noise(its patched). Updates to Umbara added collections and Bunker levels and even being alowed to battle Sith in the Sith Academy stage(that had its own glitches some patched) as well as a Drop ship event that took place every hour or so in one of two areas and when beat rewarded Double credits for an hour. I remember when the store menu looked the same as the "my gear" menu and you were able to see promotion items and items from events. Since then its changed to what it is now, tho showing less it at times let players see items that were not in the old one using single items filter and this let players buy a red jedi starfighter to use in mini games that looked like the defualt ship as well as a blaster and one time sc weapons before they were ment to be out. I will always miss the only store as well as the new one from how they effected the game even tho players may not think of the store as something needing to be remembered, it was and is part of the game and to forget of it would be to forget the game itself. The Building house set sales in this game were nice in that they let players see some items can be used in more then one way and helped inspire many to build with items in both sc and credits for less cost and for that I thank SOE for doing those few forms of sales as I feel that housing is one of the biggest things in this game. Going more with Housing: Some of the bad things I have seen for it may have been that uneeded change to make the trophy room its own home when it just could been left out of lots, another being that some items could never be owned more then once, and last that we must see these go with the game; The good I have seen for this is that from just having the padawan and jedi homes we had avalible many lots that let you build almost anything with diffrent backgrounds, all the diffrent items we could use, and being able to show them off to inspier other new builders. This may look like alot but for CWA I feel this is just a small amount of what all the game had, was, and is. May CWA R.I.P. and never have good memories forgoten. Orion Xeno aka Sarria Ion, Lifetimer member of CWA, Member of the new/old SOE CWA Forums, Will forever miss CWA. - copied from the soe cwa forums :? for all here to see as many here dont go on them :? Category:Blog posts